A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to serve many users. For example, a user on a client may request to access a service, such as a web server. The enterprise may deploy multiple servers to provide this service in order to meet the demand and load from a volume of users accessing the service. For example, a server farm may provide a group of servers that can process the client's request. Additionally, the enterprise may deploy a load balancer to manage access to the multiple servers and direct client requests to a suitable server based on load. A load balancer distributes the load across multiple servers or services by selecting a next server to service a received request based on a scheduling or load distribution algorithm such as round robin. The load balancer may monitor requests and responses between a client and a server to determine the load or status of the server.
A load balancer may comprise any number of virtual servers for servicing requests, such as load balancing requests. When one of the virtual servers servicing requests experiences a failure, the service provided by the load balancer may be interrupted or experience a delay. Other virtual servers may take on the traffic which was serviced by the failed virtual server.